1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector in which a pair of connector housings containing electrical terminals are fitted to each other, typically with a relatively low force. Such a connector is used for example to connect wire bundles in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A-4-132178. The connector has a pair of female and male circular cross-section connector housings to be fitted to each other. A fixing ring is installed on a peripheral surface of the female housing such that the fixing ring is freely rotatable. A follower pin projects inwardly from the fixing ring. A cam groove is formed on a peripheral surface of the male housing. The housings are temporarily fitted to each other by engaging the follower pin to the cam groove. Then, the fixing ring is rotated, and as a result the housings arrive at the fully fitted state by the camming action of the follower pin in the cam groove.
In the above-described connector, the fixing ring is rotated to a predetermined position and locked, and an operator then determines if the housings are fully fitted. However, when the fixing ring is rotated to a position close to the predetermined position, fitting resistance may be generated (although the degree of the resistance is generally low). Thus, there is a possibility that the operator stops rotating the fixing ring before the housings are fully fitted. That is, the housings may be held in an incompletely fitted state. It may be very difficult for the operator to detect this.